Quiet Proposal
by otherworldviolet
Summary: She wants to tell him she’s scared, and she doesn’t want to marry Nejiniisan or Sasukekun – she wants to marry him and only him and if she can’t she’ll never be happy. NaruHina. Rated for occasional language.
1. Quiet Proposal

Hinata is my favourite Naruto girl. She's a true gentlewoman, I think... Even though she's so shy she still manages to be refined and ladylike. That and she's simply adorable... I support naruhina just because I want her to be happy. Maybe I just have a thing for AnyHyuugaxNaruto – I love nejinaru as well. Enough babble. Get reading, guys. ****

Quiet Proposal

This is Hyuuga Hinata.

She is cute, sweet, the kindest young lady you'll ever have the fortune to meet. She's training as a medical ninja, she's been recently promoted to Chuunin. She's the successor to the largest clan in the Hidden Leaf.

Hinata has all these things going for her. You'd think, then, that she would have few problems when it came to finding a husband.

She's fifteen now – it's time she settled down and produced some heirs. Her father is still young and strong, it's unlikely _she_'ll be the one to succeed him. Her children, they're the important ones, so she needs a strong man.

She glances at the scroll lying on the tatami mat in front of her. It arrived just two minutes ago, but she is afraid to open it.

_Well, _she tells herself, _it could be worse._

_At least I have a choice._

* * *

At the very top is someone who's very name makes her face as white as her eyes.

1. Hyuuga Neji.

Her hand shaking, she draws a careful thin line through his name. Debilitating fear is not a good way to start a marriage, she's sure, even if he is the strongest young Hyuuga in the clan.

2. Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata swallows her initial shock and forces herself to at least consider – ignoring, of course, the reaction of the Sasuke fan club. He is a – gulp – good choice, politically speaking. The Uchiha clan is a strong one, of course... And Sasuke _does _need to 'rebuild his clan'. But then there's his revenge to think of, and he would make a _terrible_ father, always running after the barest sniff of his brother. She's heard he has something of a cruel streak too – even though she never bases her opinion of people on rumour it still is worrying, especially for someone with her disposition. Another line.

3. Aburame Shino.

She likes Shino-kun. They get on well together, and if she had to she wouldn't _hate _being married to him. But he's so quiet, and she wants someone she can speak with. She marks his name with a careful question mark.

4. Hatake Kakashi.

Hinata almost drops the scroll in shock. He is a respected Jounin, and one of the Leaf's most eligible bachelors, but – the age difference! No, she can't possibly marry Naruto-kun's sensei, it would be too strange. She calms herself and crosses out his name.

She scans the rest of the list, a lump rising in her throat. Hyuuga after Hyuuga, other Leaf shinobi she's never met... She wants to cry. She doesn't want to marry someone she doesn't know, she doesn't want to be her father's tool, only useful to breed strong, talented Hyuuga children. She reads until her vision is too blurred to read any more.

She knows whom she wants to marry. She wants her golden beloved to light up the main house with his voice, with his smile... She wants the splash of colour known as Uzumaki Naruto to dispel the grey of her life.

She wipes her eyes with steady fingertips, and picks up the scroll again.

For an agonising moment, her heart stops and she can't breathe.

It starts again, like someone is beating a military drum inside her ears. At the very bottom of the list, in the elegant hand she recognised as her mother's, is the name she wants so very much to see.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Uzumaki Naruto is eating breakfast. He's up early as usual – after all, slackers don't become Hokage, do they?

He loves mornings like these, how the light of the rising sun fills his kitchen with golden light, keeping him company. He's grinning simply because he's there, he's awake, and he's got a whole day full of training and getting stronger to look forward to. Naruto loves that, that feeling of getting one step closer to achieving his dream.

_Knock knock._

Naruto is in too much of a good mood to think how strange it is for someone to be visiting him this early in the morning. Still cradling his darling cup ramen, he gets up to open the door.

His visitor has dark hair and white eyes – a Hyuuga. "Naruto-sama?"

Naruto blinks. Even a natural idiot can tell something strange is going on when he's addressed as 'sama'.

"... Yeah...?" He says tentatively.

"Hyuuga Hiashi-sama has requested that you visit him at your earliest convenience." The Hyuuga says, his tone stilted and clipped. He isn't looking at Naruto straight – Naruto knows why. It hurts for a moment, but no more. He's used to this.

"Hyuuga... Hiashi?"

"_Hai_."

"Wants to see me?"

"_Hai_."

"Why?"

"I suggest you ask him yourself."

* * *

Naruto is quiet – strange for him. He looks uncomfortable in the silence, he fidgets, he can't possibly stay still. Hinata feels sorry for him – he probably isn't used to kneeling like this. Her head is bowed, but she can still see him, his wide blue eyes, blond spikes, his bright orange tracksuit so out of place in a house full of subtle grey.

He is out of place here. But then again, so is she.

_Naruto-kun_...

"Naruto-san."

She pours them tea, and leaves them to it.

* * *

Hinata is delicate, like a figurine of blown glass.

Naruto can only see her back from here – she's walking alone in the Hyuuga gardens, watching the falling sakura. Her steps are small and elegant.

She is wearing a dark blue kimono, dark like her hair; it frames the strip of white skin at the back of her neck. She is gentle, a true lady, he realises. Hyuuga Hinata is not meant for battlefields. She shines most in moments like this one, quiet moments with no distractions from her – just the quiet hum of the wind and the protective watch of the trees.

"Hey! Hinata!"

She stops; she turns. He can tell she's nervous.

"Hinata..."

He's just confused.

"I-I'm sorry!" She bows stiffly, her face lighting up like a New Year's lantern. "I-I just..."

He's watching her, an odd expression on his face. He looks serious, his blue eyes narrowed in concern – he is still. He doesn't speak, and the summer wind buffets the cherry blossom around them.

"I..." She trails off. "N-Naruto-kun..."

"Yeah? Hinata?" He's quiet for a reason, she realises. He's waiting to hear what she has to say, like her thoughts mean something to him.

"Please!" She bows again. "Take care of me!"

For several agonising seconds the only sound is the whisper of the wind.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asks her at last. He was never the sort of person who liked silence, no matter how short. "I mean, _me?_"

* * *

_Naruto-kun._

_I love you._

Hinata has these and another hundred thousand words she wants to say to him. She wants to tell him she's scared, and she doesn't want to marry Neji-niisan or Sasuke-kun – she wants to marry _him_ and only him and if she can't she'll never be happy.

She looks up at him and he looks back.

"You're... going... to be Hokage, one day, right?" She smiles a little, and under the pale sky Naruto comes out in goosebumps. Then he grins.

"Hell yeah! I bet you chose me over all those other losers, huh? Huh? Cause I'm great, aren't I?"

She just nods. She knows, and she has all along.

* * *

Be kind and drop a review. Thoughtful constructive criticism is always much appreciated. 


	2. Seventh Night: Communication

I really wasn't planning on continuing this... But what the hey. If it works and people want to read it...! Enjoy guys.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Seventh Night - Communication

Naruto hasn't seen Hinata in six days. It's been almost a week since they met in the Hyuuga gardens, and if Hiashi has his way they won't meet again for another three months.

Hinata understands this. It is tradition for her family to act this way when an outsider is accepted as a potential spouse. They have been doing it for _generations_.

"The engagement period is one year. You will live here during that time..."

Naruto has decided that the Hyuuga are crazy. It took him a grand total of two minutes to decide that.

He wants to get to know Hinata better. If they're going to marry, he _has _to. But instead, the only Hyuuga he is getting even remotely close to is Neji. Hinata is hidden from him – some bullshit about family honour means he can't see her for _ages._

"You'll be living as a branch house member. As Hinata-sama's husband, you will have to be prepared to die for her."

Naruto isn't even sure he _wants_ to marry Hinata.

"Jeez Neji. I see why you hate the main family so much. They're a bunch of assholes."

They are in their shared quarters, a tiny room with just enough space for two futons. Outside the moon is full, casting its light irritatingly right across the boys' faces. The window is little more than a square hole in the wall to let in the night breeze and the relaxing chirp of the crickets.

"Hmm." Neji turns onto his side. He is tired – sharing a room with Naruto will do that to a person.

"Na, na, Neji."

"... What?" Neji groans. "I'm trying to _sleep_, Naruto."

"You know Hinata-chan, right? What's she like? I don't really know anything and Hiashi's bein' a real jerk about it, y'know? This shit about me not being able to see her... Your family's nuts."

"Hiashi-sama." Neji corrects sleepily. He has been correcting Naruto's manners all week, and now he doesn't even have to be awake to do it. "And don't swear."

"C'mon Neji, don't be tight. I wanna kno—w."

"We have to be up at four a.m. tomorrow. Go to sleep."

"I can't sleep. And you can't either, so _talk_ to me. Tell me about Hinata-chan."

"I can't sleep because you're annoying me. Shut up. Please."

"Fine." Neji can hear the pout in Naruto's voice. "If _you're _gonna be a jerk too." He keeps grumbling even as he makes himself comfortable. "Maybe it's just a Hyuuga thing... I hope Hinata-chan's not a jerk..."

* * *

Hinata has always prided herself on her calligraphy.

It's the one thing she does that her father doesn't criticise – her hand is elegant and beautiful. She loves the smooth movement it takes, every dip of the brush, the boldness of black on white.

This is her third attempt. It looks like a work of art.

"Father thinks you're crazy for doing this."

Her sister Hanabi is waiting by the door, spinning a kunai on her index finger.

"I know." Hinata says in her soft voice, nothing like her younger sister's brashness. "I don't care."

"You really like him, huh?" Hanabi is only ten, but she knows her sister.

"... Yes, I do."

Hanabi cannot help but be happy for her older sister. She has found love in a family notorious for making it difficult. Hanabi has worried about Hinata for as long as she can remember – despite her many endearing qualities, Hinata is easily stepped on, and Hanabi was certain Hinata would end up unhappy in a lonely, cold marriage.

"Are you done yet? If you don't hurry up I'm gonna have to refresh the genjutsu on my room."

Hinata looks over the careful kanji. She reads it through one more time, making sure... She wants it to be perfect.

"Hina—ta, hurry up. It's just a love letter. And he's agreed to _marry_ you, so I don't see what you're stressing about."

Hinata takes a deep breath and signs her name, each stroke practised and precise.

* * *

"Naruto. There's someone outside."

Neji is up, kunai in hand. Naruto can feel the piercing eye of the byakugan on his skin.

"Hostile?" Naruto asks. He doesn't move, but every muscle is poised to jump into action.

"Don't know." Neji whispers back. "They're coming right at us."

Both boys stay still and silent as so much stone, Naruto straining his ears, Neji's white eyes searching every inch of their surroundings for the potential hostile. His eyes have never let him down before –

But Hyuugas can cloak their presence from the byakugan, and so Naruto hears them first.

"Neji!" He hisses. "Under the wind–"

Neji barely has time to move.

* * *

Behind him, Neji gets back under his blanket. The Hyuuga genius is angry with himself – Hanabi is only ten, and a girl.

Naruto on the other hand, couldn't care less about Hanabi. He is too intrigued by the present she left with him, the letter from his fiancee. He makes himself comfortable under the window, unrolls the scroll and reads under the light of the moon.

_Dear Naruto-san,_

My father does not want us to speak yet, but I could not live with myself if I did not thank you for everything. Had you not agreed to marry me, my father would have forced me to marry Sasuke-san.

Please do not think of this engagement as set in stone. If life in the Hyuuga household is making you unhappy, or you find me unsatisfactory you are free to break it off. I would hate for you to feel obligated to do something that would make you unhappy. The most important thing to me is your happiness.

If you have anything you would like to say to me, please write back. My sister will make sure it is hidden from my father.

Yours sincerely,

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey, Neji." Naruto wakes up his unlucky companion again, grinning his fox-like grin.

"_Naruto..._"

"Eh heh... What's this kanji?"

* * *

Hinata cannot concentrate at all the next day.

She sees Naruto at every corner; every flash of blond, every hint of laughter is him. She wants to see him more than anything but at the same time the mere thought of it makes her nervous. Her pulse races for no reason – her face fills with colour and she can't explain why.

Shizune-sama is worried about her health. Hinata knows she must look ill, but she can't manage a proper excuse. She can't even manage a proper _sentence._

_

* * *

_

Look out for part three sometime next week. And be kind and drop a review?


	3. Autumn

Thanks for the reviews everyone! So bear with me while I answer a couple of questions...

Elysium: Whoa, thank you thank you thank you for putting so much thought into your review. It's comments like yours that make this business seem worthwhile. Anyway, the fact is I'm Australian so I use Australian slang without realising it. "Tight" just means "stingy". Naruto's status is temporary, and will only last the next three months. And yes, Hanabi is definitely not stronger than Neji – I figure every ninja knows how to guard against his (or her) own jutsu, and with a clan as old as the Hyuuga there's definitely going to be a way to guard against the Byakugan (that the Main Family are probably keeping to themselves, the stingy bastards). Shizune is teaching Hinata medical jutsu, so that's why she's there... And I'm trying to keep the fic limited to the Hyuuga household, Naruto and Hinata. Everyone's reactions don't really matter, though it would be interesting... They'll probably only come in right at the end.

... Phew.

Kaged One: You made me laugh. Thanks! But yeah, the reactions of team 7 will be left to your active imagination for a while.

purpleandbrown: Naruto's motives come in later. He's the only one that knows why at the moment...

luna: I write in the present tense because I'm trying it out – my past tense was sounding dry and repetitive and I'm hoping a change will refresh it. Plus, the present tense works for one-shots and that was all this was going to be. But I'll do my best to sound less clumsy...

And in general: My style is spare and (I hope) subtle, so I apologise if things happen or characters appear that make sense to _me_ but are just completely random to you. I'll start bringing in explanations... soon. Heh heh. Just enjoy the fic.

****

Chapter Three: Autumn

Hey, Hinata-chan!

Yeah, your family's weird. The food sucks and I swear the bloody futon's giving me arthritis but it's nothing a great ninja like me can't handle! :) Neji's looking after me anyway, which is good. I think your dad would have kicked me out days ago if he wasn't there telling me stuff and shutting me up.

Guess what? I've got a day off tomorrow and I really really want to get to know you better so what do you say to meeting me for ramen? If you can make it of course... You're pretty busy with family stuff, huh? But it's stupid that we can't see each other. See what you can do, ok?

Uzumaki Naruto

His handwriting is awful. His spelling is worse.

But that messy letter is straight from the heart. It is communication at its purest without the hated filter of formality, no more or less than exactly what Naruto was thinking at the time. It makes Hinata smile when she reads it, and she promises herself to be more straightforward and less formal with him next time.

That letter... No possession has ever been more precious to her. She tucks it into her jacket, her guilty, precious secret.

* * *

Tomorrow comes; Naruto hasn't heard from Hinata-chan yet, but that hasn't stopped his good mood! Not only is he going to see Hinata-chan for the first time in _ages_, but he gets to have ramen too!

And not that crappy instant stuff he's been smuggling into the Hyuuga complex, oh no. Proper ramen, from Ichiraku.

He can't wait.

* * *

Hinata wants to go. She really does.

But she knows her father, and the traditions of her clan. She's lucky she's even allowed out of the family shrine for her medic ninja training – it hurts, but she has to say no. Her father couldn't possibly allow her a day in town, especially on the same day as Naruto-kun, so she won't even ask.

* * *

Naruto glimpsed Hinata today.

It was early morning, at the end of summer. Dawn chill hung in the air as Naruto, Neji and a group of other branch house members made their way through the grounds, towards the main house. Naruto pulled his white _yukata_ tighter around himself, muttering to himself about the general insanity of the Hyuuga family, and something about the #&! cold.

Neji was chastising him _again_ when he saw her. Neji's whispered reprimands faded out of focus.

At least he thought it was her. Dressed in the white and red of a _miko _she was, kneeling blindfolded at one of the most beautiful Shinto shrines he had ever seen. He wanted to call out to her, run to her – but even he could tell she was absorbed, and he knew Hiashi would throw him out if he even tried.

He craned his head back over his shoulder, trying to get another look but Neji grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Restrain yourself." He scolded. "You're a Hyuuga now."

* * *

Autumn is here, and it looks like Naruto will spend the last of the first three months of engagement with the fallen leaves.

Broom in hand he clears the courtyard, sweeping areas when he feels like sweeping them. His mind is clearly somewhere else; riding the wind perhaps, as it lifts crisp brown and flies, spreading the leaves once again. Naruto doesn't seem to mind. He just keeps sweeping the same spot, his head down as though concentrating.

He doesn't think anyone is watching him. It just shows how naive he is – the house is full of masters of the Byakugan.

It is the first time Hiashi has seen the boy being quiet. For a moment he is relieved – maybe Naruto _can_ be moulded into a proper Hyuuga husband in one short year. Maybe this boy won't be the worst thing to happen to the clan and there is hope yet.

Then a leaf hits Naruto in the face, and he wakes up.

He blinks in the grey light of an overcast day, and sees just what the wind is doing to his hard work.

"HEY! GET _AWAY_ FROM THAT PILE!" He yells, like it will help. "THAT TOOK ME BLOODY HOURS, QUIT IT!"

Hiashi frowns as the hyperactive blond runs around like a whippet, screaming at the wind and trying everything he can think of to save his precious pile.

"... He's just making it worse..."

* * *

Tonight the window is closed, to keep out the wind's new cold bite.

Naruto is sprawled on his futon, his intense blue gaze almost staring through the rice paper walls. Next to him Neji is curled up on his side, his eyes closed. Naruto thinks he looks pretty like that, with his face is peaceful and unlined and his dark hair spread on the pillow. It reminds him of Hinata and his mind wanders, wondering what she looks like when she's asleep.

For a moment he is tempted to get up and find out, but maturity gets in the way. He settles for his imagination and with a sigh, pulls his blanket up over his shoulders.

"Hey Naruto." For once it is Neji that breaks the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to say to Hinata-sama tomorrow?" Neji doesn't bother to open his eyes. Naruto knows he is watching him.

"Dunno." Naruto says lightly. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Liar."

"Whatever Neji." Naruto frowns, stretching onto his back. "What do you think I should say?"

"I think you should avoid speaking altogether. At least while Hiashi-sama is there. You'll just offend him if you open your big mouth."

"Real helpful. Thanks Neji."

"My pleasure. But I'm serious, be polite. I don't think Hiashi-sama is happy about having a loudmouth like you as a son-in-law."

* * *

"You chose a strong boy."

Hiashi thought he would at least see some change in Naruto's behaviour after three months. He thought twelve weeks of nothing but rice and vegetables, less than four hours sleep a night and monotonous duties would at least leave him too tired to run around yelling and at least disciplined enough to show some respect for his superiors.

Unfortunately for him, Uzumaki Naruto is:

A complete stamina freak. Can't take a hint even if you punch him in the face with it. Uncannily determined. 

Hiashi respects his strength, of course. He is far from blind.

Hinata pours his tea, her head bowed. "Thank you father." She says quietly. The scent of senchaarrests her sense of smell, speaking to her of the sea she's never seen, and little fishing boats leaving the jetty before sunrise.

"Still." Hiashi accepts the tea and sips it like he tastes nothing. "I am still not convinced he's an appropriate choice."

Hinata stays silent. Her father is right – there is nothing 'appropriate' about Uzumaki Naruto. In her mind there doesn't have to be. If he just stays the boy she fell in love with all those years ago, everything will be fine.

"But I suppose I have to give him a chance. He is your choice, after all." Hiashi sighs deeply, putting the cup down. "Bring me some sake. I think I will need it before I deal with him."

* * *

Once again, I'll probably update some time next week. Thanks for reading, and be kind and drop me a review!


	4. Decorum

****

Chapter Four: Decorum

Hyuuga Hiashi.

Naruto should probably be more intimidated. The head of the Hyuuga house is sitting opposite him, watching him through lidded eyes and Naruto just keeps his head bowed, wondering how long this is going to take.

It is eerily quiet. Hiashi hasn't spoken yet, and all Naruto can hear is the wailing of the wind through bare trees and the rustle of fine material as Hiashi replenishes his cup of sake.

"Naruto-san."

"Yeah?" Naruto says, perhaps a little too quickly given the circumstances. " -Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi makes a vaguely disapproving noise deep in his throat. "I trust you have found my house comfortable."

"Uh, yes sir." Naruto lies. They both know the last three months have been deliberately _un_comfortable for the young blond, but protocol must be observed. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Hiashi nods a little. "I am glad to hear it. And you will likely be glad to hear that you are now allowed to see my daughter. I will, of course, ask that you behave appropriately – "

"So I get to see Hinata-chan?" Naruto looks up and he is grinning – but at Hiashi's look he bows his head again and clears his throat. "I er, mean Hinata-sama. Sorry."

Hiashi's cup hits the floor with a little more force than intended. "I don't like this, you know." He says, his voice tight. "If I may speak honestly, you are everything a Hyuuga should not be. You are loud and obnoxious and irresponsible, and I can only hope you grow up before I have to leave my clan in your hands."

Naruto almost snaps, but he takes Neji's advice and bites his tongue. He watches Hiashi bring more sake to his lips.

"Until I say so you will be my daughter's main bodyguard and nothing more. Neji will act as a chaperone. Try not to do anything that gives me reason to throw you out. You may go."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu._" [1] Naruto touches his forehead to the mat in respect, mostly just to placate his inner-Neji. Then he stands, straightens his clothes and walks out silently with his head bowed.

But he can't help, once he's almost gone and out of Hiashi's hair for at least a while, turning at the last second to leave his future father-in-law with a cheeky "_Ja ne, Otou-san!" _[2]

* * *

Silence hangs in the air like broken glass.

Naruto doesn't want to speak or even move – he knows he'll only do the wrong thing and it will sting. Hinata is sitting barely five metres away. She doesn't know he's there, watching her with a lump the size of a small boulder in his throat. She should, really. But, he supposes, she is concentrating...

This is the first time he has been able to see her, properly, in so long. He doesn't want to stuff up and do something inappropriate, but -

"... Naruto-kun?"

Her voice is tentative, soft, so unsure. She hasn't turned, but she can see him.

"Uh, yeah." He grins. "Hey Hinata-chan – I mean," He bows a little. "Hinata-sama."

She smiles, just to herself. "Please, you don't have to call me that."

"'Cept in front of your dad, right?" He just keeps grinning, and Hinata is lost to his smile.

"Yes." She says, her cheeks tinged with the lightest of flushes. "Definitely in front of Father."

She is aware of every movement he makes. She stops breathing for a split second when he steps forward, towards her – she can't speak, say it isn't appropriate for him to be this close, for them to be in a room together, alone; how could she say something like that? Her pulse beats in her ears and she's certain for one paranoid moment that her father is watching and he'll be angry and blame Naruto-kun for –

"What're you doing?" He asks.

He's leaning over her. She can feel his breath on her neck.

"I – I'm just..."

"What're you writing?"

"Just – Nothing. It's nothing." She manages to say, despite his intimate proximity. She can smell him – like sweat and something sweet and crisp.

He shrugs.

She doesn't raise her head. His hands are on her desk. They're callused, thick and strong. They're the hands of a man, but also a boy – she notes with little surprise that he's a nail-biter.

"So." He stretches his arms, picking an interesting patch of wall to look at. "When're you doing your medic training next?"

* * *

She should be at the hospital, with Shizune-sama. She should be studying and healing, but instead she's here.

She's with Naruto-kun, out in the open where everyone can see.

It is a Date.

They both know it, and neither really knows how to act.

She can barely look at him.

He can't shut up.

" – so then I jump in, right, and Bakasuke's just standing there like an idiot and _I _–"

She listens, smiling quietly, taking comfort in his stories. This is where she has wanted to be ever since she met him, just by his side, sharing his warmth. He is like a breath of fresh air – all her worries about their engagement suddenly mean nothing in his presence.

She wishes her father knew and understood her feelings. She is certain, more than ever, that marrying Naruto-kun is the best for her, the best for the Hyuuga family as a whole. For once, possibly the first time in her life, she is happy to be her father's heir. The Hyuugas have been in the dark too long.

They need shaking up.

And, in this boy, Hyuuga Hinata finds the strength to do it.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata-chan."

They are sitting outside, eating ice creams despite the cold. The sun is shining today, and it makes last night's snow shine back as it melts, coating the park with liquid diamond.

Next to her, Naruto is smiling – but it isn't his usual fox-grin-definitely-hiding-something smile. This one is almost serious, just a gentle curve to his lips, a contented type of smile.

"Yes?" She looks up at him even though she doesn't need to.

"Why don't you talk? I kinda wanted to get to know you today, but you just let me go on and on and on and – damn, if Neji was here he would've kicked my ass into shutting up to let you have a go. And told me off for calling you Hinata-chan." He grins apologetically.

"I- I don't mind if you call me Hinata-chan." She smiles back, a weak copy of his fox-grin. "And you- your stories – they're interesting, and... I don't mind listening. I like listening."

Naruto sighs. "I want to know stuff about you. If, you know, we're going to go through with this wedding thing... I don't know you at all, and Neji won't tell me anything, really."

She barely glances in his direction. "There's... Not really much to tell..." Her voice is soft, barely audible. "I'm just... I apologise."

"For what?"

She tries to swallow the build up of fear and nervousness that paralyses her vocal chords. "I.. I'm... very nervous..."

He is suddenly close again. "Me too." He admits in a whisper.

* * *

[1] "Thank you very much." Most of you should know this... But yeah. It's polite, and not something Naruto would usually say.

[2] Basically, "Later, Dad!"

Finally, we have Naruto-Hinata interaction! Phew, I hope it turned out ok – I'm a great combination of hung over, sick and drugged, so don't be surprised if I 'upload this chapter with new content' when I re-read it and my feverish brain realises it isn't, in fact, very good. Again, thank you for the reviews – without them, this chapter would be a lot later I'm sure. I'm going off to die now.


	5. A Perfect Moment

Finally, we have chapter five. Yes, I'm useless. But this chapter is rather cute, so I hope y'all will forgive me.

****

Chapter Five: A Perfect Moment

Naruto is there all the time now.

Hinata is starting to get used to it; she is apologising less, blushing less, and instead of making her more nervous his presence is slowly calming her. She is starting to forget what life was like without him at every corner, without the sound of his snoring through one thin rice-paper wall, without his smiling eyes just behind her.

When she gets up in the morning he is there, yawning and complaining about the cold; he walks with her to the shrine and waits under the trees while she prays; his daily training takes place within hearing distance of hers – she loves being able to hear him. When she has dinner with her family he is standing on the wall next to Neji-niisan, keeping an eye on her.

Winter has never felt so warm.

* * *

Neji started it, really.

That's not to say Naruto wasn't to blame; he _was_ being rather annoying at the time. But boys will be boys...

Let's back track.

Barely one minute before:

The forest was quiet and peaceful. The trees were still frosted that early in the morning. The snow that fell the night before had yet to melt. This morning a little green could be seen under the white curtain, a sure sign that winter was almost over.

Two young ninjas sat in silence under a large tree, both wrapped in large jackets, just watching their breath freeze in front of their faces. It would be safe to assume they had not been there long; one of them still clung to sleep, but that was soon about to change.

"Na, na, Neji."

"Yes?" Neji knew (intimately) and accepted how difficult it was for Naruto to sit still and be quiet. His tone was that of the resigned as he rubbed his eyes and waited for the inevitable question.

"What is she even _doing _up there?" Naruto leant back against the tree bark, wriggling until he found a comfortable niche. "An hour. _Every single morning. _We could be _training, _Neji."

"Well, for a start it's tra– "

"And don't say that it's tradition either. That's your excuse for everything." Naruto made a displeased noise deep in his throat and sat up. Without conscious thought the chakra on his palm started to spin like a tiny, localised snowstorm.

"My excuse? It's the main family's excuse, not mine." Neji sniffed. In his own palm, Neji held a handful of compacted snow. At times like those it's awfully tempting, if below him. "Anyway, it _is _tradition."

"Yeah, but what _for?_ Or is it one of those useless stupid ones like – "

"Does it matter?"

"It's eating into my training time! Of course it matters!"

Neji could feel another headache coming on. He wished once again that Naruto wasn't such a morning person, or a late night person for that matter. "Hinata-sama _is_ training." Tetchily, he enunciated that word perfectly, just to make the optimum imprint in his companion's thick skull. "She is training her other senses. She blinds herself and experiences the world through smell, touch and sound."

For a moment, Naruto looked thoughtful. He frowned, furrowed his eyebrows and breathed through his nose – it at least _looked _like he was thinking. He opened his mouth again, probably to ask some irritating question, so Neji gave into temptation.

He threw the snowball.

Now, Neji had never been in a snow fight before. He didn't really know that much about them, other than that they were for children and looked like a terrible waste of time. He had observed them before, of course; they seemed to him to basically involve throwing as many badly made, soggy projectiles at your chosen opponent, then laughing at them and running away.

Well. Objectives one and two he deemed satisfactory. The snowball had deposited itself all over Naruto's face quite nicely and despite himself, he felt a snigger coming on. It was immature, definitely. But he couldn't help laughing, especially when Naruto started railing on about revenge, and it was all he could do to collect himself and achieve objective three before Naruto caught up with him.

* * *

Up high and in the dark, she waits for it just to be over. She dislikes this time the most; she is afraid of it, afraid of the dark and the _alone_ and the knowledge that one wrong movement could send her crashing to the ground. So she just clings to the branch she is sitting on, cold and stiff and half-afraid to even breathe. With her sight the world is shut off to her, it is one big mystery, hiding from her in the distant inky black.

The bark is rough under her fingers, and all she can hear is the urgency in her own breathing.

She wishes, perhaps a little childishly, that he were sitting up her with her instead of safely on the ground below with Neji. Behind her eyelids she conjures up his face; she may be blind, but his face is one thing that she can see. His sparkling blue eyes, the mess of blond, the grin that means everything really _is_ all right... It's all there.

Then, a sound. Down – under her.

He is laughing. Shouting, _something_...

There is another sound too, a laugh she doesn't know. The crunch of sandals on fresh, crisp snow, swift movement, something flying through the air...?

Naruto and... Neji? She concentrates, focussing her energy on her ears. Her fear means little now.

"Not even an academy kid would've fallen for that!"

"Shut UP Neji! I'm so getting you back for that! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Oh yeah? Come get me!"

"Uzumaki Naruto Shadow Snowball Attack!" A dozen Narutos yell from every direction.

Under her blindfold, Hinata smiles. She is always amazed how Naruto can cheer her up, how his simple act of being himself can bring her out of the darkest place and make her smile. Even more amazing is his effect on Neji-niisan; she will always be grateful to him for that alone. She can hear, hear their movements, hear their fun – more than anything now, she wants to join in.

* * *

The snow crunches under her feet. She crouches – she doesn't want them to know she's there. Everything hinges on Neji being too preoccupied to notice there's a third player in their little battle. Still blind, she feels around at the base of the tree. The boys' bags should be here somewhere... Finally her hands find canvas. Smiling almost wickedly to herself, she unzips it. Quietly, slowly, her ears straining for anything that might indicate they were onto her... Her fingers are cautious. What she is looking for is sharp and she doesn't want to cut herself.

There! The round, cool and most importantly, _not-sharp_ end of a kunai. She lifts it out, and as soon as it's clear of the canvas bag she slices the blindfold and frees her sight.

The rising sun glares at her, reflected on the snow. It makes her eyes water, but she has more important things to think about. Like which patch of brush would be most advantageous, for example...

She wants to get Naruto first. She wants to see his face when she covers it in snow, she wants to hear him laugh and vow revenge. She wants to laugh with him like Neji is, and run from him with the sweet knowledge that he isn't far behind.

So she does.

* * *

Show me love. Drop a review. 


End file.
